


猫爬架-2

by Pink_up



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_up/pseuds/Pink_up





	猫爬架-2

喻文波第一夜没敢标记王柳羿，他和王柳羿明面上还只是队友的关系. 虽然职业选手omega和alpha会队内内部消化，互相满足肉体的欲望，是众所周知的事情，给个临时标记度过发情期是公开的秘密. 但也不会有人追问你到底和谁上了床，换句话说就算是就算你和对内的alpha都睡过一遍都见怪不怪.

这么想有点恶心啊.

陪王柳羿度过了第一个发情期，眼看着第二个发情期快要到了，喻文波的心情越发烦躁. 他不知道王柳羿会不会还来找自己，或者以怎么样的心态来找自己. 上次他们做完以后，王柳羿对那天的事只字不提. 有时候趁没人注意的时候，喻文波说些诨话逗他，他也只是脸红地推开他. 喻文波知道，如果标记了的话，两个人就不再只是简单的队友关系，他们以后就一直一生一世都要在一起了. 就算不在一个队了，不打职业了，也得相互依靠. 两个人就不再是队友，这种靠合同维持的关系；而是爱人，因为感情和血脉而紧紧纠缠.

喻文波越想越烦躁，正好赶上今天晚上俱乐部一起吃饭，刚刚成年没多久的AD在大家的起哄下喝了酒. 王柳羿紧张兮兮的坐在他旁边，伸手戳戳他，“喻文波你行不行啊？”  
喻文波挑了挑英气的眉毛，“我行不行你不知道？”  
在大庭广众之下提及这个话题，王柳羿还是脸红了，白了他一眼，坐回自己的座位上.  
喻文波见他不理自己，凑过去找王柳羿说话，“没事，这酒和我的信息素一个味儿. ”  
“那你离我远点，我闻着头晕.”王柳羿往自己碗里夹着菜，还是心软地往喻文波碗里夹了两块肉，“我不爱吃这个.”喻文波傻笑，吃完了碗里王柳羿给他夹的东西. 

被一点点酒精侵占了大脑，眼前人的每一个动作都盛满了温柔. 第一次喝酒的小孩对这种感觉有点上瘾，咕咚咕咚又灌了几杯下去，看得旁边的小辅助拦也拦不住，只能在旁边用筷子捣盘子里的虾壳.  
酒精麻痹神经，也阻止了喻文波对那些虚无缥缈的东西的思考. 什么发情期，什么AO关系都不重要，他现在只想往草莓蛋糕味的人儿那里靠.  
身体在这种时候也比大脑先行一步，喻文波一下倒在了小辅助的怀里. 王柳羿其实被他这么一倒吓到了，虽然自己比这个弟弟高了点，但自己身上一共也没二两肉，一百多斤的人毫无征兆的往自己怀里钻，自己不搂着就是不肯起来了.  
“哎呀蓝哥你就扶着他走吧，喻文波就是个弟弟！”众人酒足饭饱之后想回去休息，但是喻文波就是躺在王柳羿身上说什么“蓝哥不抱我我就不回去”之类的话，大家拗不过神智不清的喻文波，只得让王柳羿退一步.  
王柳羿扶人起来的时候皱了皱眉，把喻文波的一只胳膊架在肩膀上，另一只手努力抬着他的腰，跟在大部队后面往车上走.  
整个俱乐部有不少人，打了3.4辆车才走完. 等把喻文波扶上车后座的时候，王柳羿觉得自己腿都软了. 坐在前排的高振宁看了一眼车上的镜子，正好照着王柳羿红扑扑的脸，“蓝哥你也妹喝酒，你脸咋这么红呢？”  
“没事…喻文波太重了，压的我喘不过气…”听到这话，本来靠在车门上的喻文波又压到了王柳羿身上，又是一副小孩子撒娇的语气，“我哪里重了，我看蓝哥你就是嫌弃我～”  
王柳羿被喻文波一靠全身抖了一下.  
他被喻文波的信息素给影响了.

葡萄酒味的信息素和酒气混合在一起，旁人根本无法发觉，但刚刚分化不久的omega却是很敏感的，尤其是标记过自己的信息素. 王柳羿闭着眼睛靠在座位上，任由喻文波靠着. 他已经感觉到后穴里有了湿意，无意识的收缩了两下，好像含了满满一口葡萄酒.

好不容易到了基地，先到的几个人都已经各自回了房间，王柳羿让高振宁帮忙把人扶回房间，自己一下子窜进了厕所.  
王柳羿把门锁上，他的腿根湿哒哒的，他从门口挪到马桶的这一小段路他都觉得要把过于丰沛的体液挤的到处都是了. 王柳羿坐在马桶上，伸手勾住自己的内裤往下拉性器跳了出来，顶端已经有了不少的透明黏液. 后面也好不到哪去，内裤被拽下来的时候湿了一大半，甚至勾出了几道透明的丝线.  
王柳羿的眼镜有点下滑，他无暇顾及那些，伸手颤颤巍巍握住那根，试图抵挡汹涌而来的发情. 葱白的手指在粉红的柱身上上下滑动，前端的体液溢出更多，让他的指缝都浸满了液体.  
他一手扶着洗手台，一手给自己手淫. 积累的快感汹涌而来，只是他怎么也达不到高潮. 后穴的液体越积越多，甚至有一些含不住了滴了下去，发出了清晰的“啪嗒”一声.  
本来撸动性器的手绕到屁股后面，刚刚一摸连自己的手心都湿了. “唔…”进入一个指尖以后，王柳羿难耐的挺了挺腰. 

突然王柳羿被砸门的声音拉回了一点理智，“蓝哥你在厕所里面吗？你快开门！”  
刚准备把手指插的更深一点，听到门口的声音他本意是拒绝的. 王柳羿是个酷盖，他不想让任何人看到他这副模.  
见厕所里的人没反应，喻文波在门口释放了自己的信息素. 葡萄酒的味道从门缝里丝丝缕缕的传进来，铺天盖地的摧毁了王柳羿的倔强.  
第二次经历发情期的omega这才意识到自己是无法不依赖alpha独自达到高潮的，他还意识到自己的后穴已经收缩到发酸了.

门被打开了.  
王柳羿的内裤连同外裤被丢到了一边，衣服下摆正好若隐若现地盖住已经被撸到发红的阴茎.  
开口便是很久没听见但又熟悉的带着哭腔的语调，“喻文波，操我.”

几乎是一瞬间，门被狠狠关上，王柳羿的眼镜被摘了下来不知道甩到哪里去了. 被门外的人分开双腿抱了起来，等他反应过来的时候已经稳稳的坐在了洗手台上. 这个亲吻充满了侵略性，本来王柳羿的嘴唇就没有闭紧，喻文波的舌头轻而易举的就钻了进来. 压在舌苔上重重的摩擦，王柳羿闭不上嘴，盛不下的唾液顺着嘴角流了下去. 洗手台的大理石让他觉得有点冰，扭了扭屁股往人火热的身上贴，看起来像是他欲求不满往喻文波手里送一样.  
但事实也是这样.  
喻文波的手在他身上来回摸索，坏心眼的在乳尖上捏了两下，听到被含在嘴里的呻吟，很是满意. 腰，腿，脖颈，喻文波的手像是一团火，摸过哪里王柳羿的身体就会燥热起来. 最后停在了腿间的吐了清液的性器上.  
“蓝哥自己撸过了吗？”停下亲吻的喻文波贴着王柳羿的耳朵问.  
“没有…”  
喻文波也不继续逼问，只是顺着继续摸到了一张一合的入口. 立刻插进了一根中指，怀里的人抖了一下. 见他没有不适，扩张的手指直接加到了三根. 三根手指在后穴内肆意抠挖，挣开内壁.  
“那这里你自己摸过了吗？”  
“也没有…”  
王柳羿靠在喻文波胸口喘气，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟声不断.抓着喻文波的手偷偷用了点力捏了他一下.  
喻文波明白他的意思，王柳羿脸皮薄，床上的事不愿意开口说，这是告诉他扩张好了，可以进去了.  
喻文波就着这个姿势把人抱了起来，坐进了浴缸里，伸手打开了水龙头. 哗啦啦的水声和氤氲的水汽让王柳羿的感觉不太真切，但他却是听到喻文波在他耳边说，“蓝哥我喝了酒好晕啊… 你既然之前什么都没做，那你来做接下来的事吧.”  
王柳羿尴尬的僵着腿，两条腿在喻文波的腿旁边分开跪着，的确葡萄酒也让他上头. 王柳羿扶着喻文波的肩膀，试着往下坐了一下，圆润的龟头蹭过股缝撇向了另一边. 试了两三次都没能找准入口，喻文波的龟头上倒是沾满了了王柳羿的淫液. 王柳羿一副被欺负惨了的样子，眼角都蕴起了眼泪，紧紧咬着嘴唇，一边用肉乎乎的屁股去蹭喻文波的性器，一边可怜兮兮的望着他.  
“蓝哥你用手扶着一下.” 喻文波用自己的手握着王柳羿的手去握自己的性器，王柳羿别扭的用手扶住，扭了扭腰调整了下姿势，对准了往下坐.  
“啊……”龟头刚刚挤进入口，喻文波手上一使劲把王柳羿整个人按了下去，整个勃起的器官就被王柳羿吞了进去. 浴缸里的水刚好漫到大腿根，喻文波一只手在水里摸着王柳羿的小腿肚. 有着水的润滑，他蓝哥的腿更加滑腻，手感更好.  
刚被贯穿的omega有点发懵，又收到了alpha的下一步指令，“蓝哥你自己动两下啊.” 王柳羿虽然一百个不好意思，但还是抬了抬腰，上下吞吐起来. 两只手架在喻文波肩上，屁股随着腰的摆动一上一下快速骑动，结合处已经有了些白沫，好在被水冲散了. 眼神涣散，迷离的盯着喻文波的脸，眼角泛红，之前蓄在眼角的泪已经滴了下来，顺着面颊往下落，更显的色情. 闭不合的嘴里随着自己的耸动，每动一下就“啊”一声，红彤彤的舌尖露在外面，等着人去吮吸.  
喻文波也的确这么做了. 一只手扣住他的后脑就亲了上去，不过这次的亲吻更温柔的多，喻文波吮吸着王柳羿的舌头，更像是在安慰. 下半身倒是突然占据了主动权，一下一下往上顶着，出来的时候整根拔出，进去的时候因为重力狠狠的顶上去. 肉棒随着他的动作往里开拓疆土，把内壁都操服帖了，紧紧的吸着这个粗壮的东西.  
王柳羿在喻文波刚动起来的时候就喷了一股水，现在整个人迷迷糊糊的靠人撑着动. 不应期被操的时候只感觉到不舒服，王柳羿难受的哭了出来. 高潮过一次后，王柳羿想起来之前是怎么被欺负的，哼哼唧唧哭的更委屈了.  
喻文波此时还没醒酒，只当自己是没轻没重弄痛了王柳羿，放缓了速度，去亲他的眼角.  
“你欺负我…” 被操的人软软的发话. 浴缸里的水已经快满了，随着两个人的动作往外溢出.  
喻文波眯着眼睛看身上的小辅助，往里又顶了顶，似乎顶到了一块更加柔软的地方. 生殖腔口异常敏感，刚被触碰了一下，温软火热的肠壁便把喻文波裹了起来，把他往更里面的地方送.  
“那我要不要欺负你欺负的更狠一点？”  
“喻文波…不要碰那里…”王柳羿感觉到生殖腔被顶了两下，全身一下子被抽去了所有力气. 没有力气反抗，他只能抱着喻文波的脖子哭，“不要碰生殖腔，不要标记…呜呜呜…”  
听到王柳羿的话以后，喻文波的眼神暗了暗，也更加清明了些. 他抱着人从水里站了起来，因为站立的关系，王柳羿又把他吞的更深了一些，他感觉到生殖腔已经被顶开了一条缝隙.  
喻文波把王柳羿抵在墙上，双腿悬空，全靠两人结合的点支撑着. 喻文波深深的吸了一口气，把阴茎拔了出来，离开了生殖腔的入口，甚至发出了极其暧昧的一声“啵”. 一瞬间的空虚都逼疯了王柳羿，他胡乱的伸手去够喻文波的性器，求他填满自己，哭的更加稀里哗啦. 喻文波不跟他说话，操进来的时候也有意的避开了那个隐蔽的入口. 已经硬到极限的性器如同凶器，破开肉穴里的媚肉直捣黄龙，每一下都操在王柳羿的敏感点上. 喻文波发了狠，腰胯惩罚一样撞着王柳羿饱满肉乎的小屁股. 巴掌打下来，臀肉翻起了浪，臀尖都被打成了粉红色.  
高潮来临之前，王柳羿感觉到小腹紧缩的发痛，全身痉挛着，被人一把揽进了怀里，性器喷出精液，后穴被一股滚烫的液体冲撞着，同时脖颈后的腺体也被牙齿咬破.

累惨了的小辅助和第一次喝酒的大头AD在厕所里匆匆清理了一下回房间倒头就睡，明天队友会怎么说明天再说吧.

果不其然，第二天在众人调笑的眼神中，王柳羿的脸红到了耳朵根，倒是喻文波好像啥也不记得了.  
“昨天晚上…在浴室啊…我没印象了”大头AD挠挠头，“那的确是整层楼都应该听见了”  
王柳羿气的翻了个白眼，默默告诉自己，再也不能让这个弟弟喝酒了.


End file.
